


A First Time for Everything

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: 100 word drabble written for the tumblr prompt: Summer Camp AU & Unexpected Virgin





	A First Time for Everything

“I’ve never done this before,” Cas whispered as Dean’s body pressed him against the rough bark of a redwood tree.

“Hmm, neither have I, but everybody’s asleep or on watch back at camp,” Dean said, lips tickling Cas’ neck. “And it’s so quiet we’ll hear anyone way before they can see us.”

“No,” Cas said, ending the word in a moan as Dean slipped a hand inside his jeans. “I mean I’ve never done any of this before. I’m a virgin, Dean.”

Dean pulled back. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s ok, angel,” Dean said, grinning. “I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com).


End file.
